


How Did I Get So Lucky?

by ax3lv3n



Category: 1D - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, Narry Storan - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan and Harry Styles Fanfiction, narry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ax3lv3n/pseuds/ax3lv3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A and B are lying in bed and Person A is awake and staring at sleeping person B. Person A is thinking how lucky they are to have Person B when Person B rolls over and smacks them in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get So Lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I know right now I've been working on a Mashton fic but I think Narry works better for this than Mashton or Muke.

It was a quiet Sunday morning, as the sun was behind the clouds and a light drizzle descended on the streets of London. Now Harry wasn’t complaining, he quite enjoyed the rain. He found the pitter patter of the rain on the roof quite relaxing. He especially loved rainy days in bed with his wonderful boyfriend Niall. 

It also wasn’t unusual for Harry to be up before 10 am on a Sunday. It’s always been a sort of tradition since they began dating that when Niall stayed the night on a Saturday, Harry would make him breakfast after he went for a run. Okay he always made him breakfast whenever he stayed over but it just felt more relaxed on a Sunday.

Now since it was raining this morning, Harry opted to skip out on his run and just go downstairs. But as he went to give his boyfriend a good morning kiss on the cheek he stopped. Niall looked amazing this morning.

All Harry could see was complete and utter perfection lying before him. Something about the way his freshly dyed hair laid messily across his forehead. His cheeks having a light dusting of pink this morning and his chest hairs sticking out from under the blanket. And of course Harry couldn’t help but notice Niall’s little snores leaving his mouth.

Just then Niall rolled over, and Harry wanted to move downstairs but didn’t want to run the risk of waking him up just yet.

Harry was now left alone to think. Think about the wonderful man beside him. Harry began to wonder;

“How did I get so lucky?”

He thinks back to that busy night at the pub where Niall was absolutely sloshed and almost got in a fight with a big, burly bloke who he clearly had no chance against.

That’s when Harry intervened and hastily pulled himself and Niall out of the Pub and they sauntered off to a local coffee shop that was open 24/7.

And from that night forward they had been an item. Niall really asked to seal the deal the next morning when Harry was up making them both breakfast. Harry had loved him ever since.

He was shook from his thoughts as his alarm clock began to blare music and before he could shut it off a swift handed smack from Niall hit Harry in the face.

Niall awoke to a pained cry from Harry and after many kisses, and an ice pack to Harry’s sore nose, both boys made their way down to the kitchen.

And Harry couldn’t be happier.


End file.
